


Time Is Not Our Friend

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Sex for Money, Smut, There’s 10k words of course it has plot, dont worry the other guy is nowhere near endgame, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji’s been in this business for a while, so, taking money from strangers for sexual favors   had become routine.And, well. Sometimes routines were interrupted.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji/Other Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Time Is Not Our Friend

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND SMUT FIC AND ITS ALREADY PROSTITUTION NNNNNNGH
> 
> I’ve been working on it for a while, and no beta read bc god forbid I have someone correct written porn.
> 
> Shit this is long get ready for smexy stuff and feelings.

“How much for a blowjob?” The man asked, flipping through his wallet with such ease that it seemed this wasn’t the first time he’d asked that question. 

Rubbing his legs together in the random chill of the night for a shot at warmth that didn’t make him look nervous, Ryuji shrugged, “5,000 yen?” 

Stopping his little counting of bills session, the man looked up, “Is this a timed ordeal or is it until I cum?” 

_Fuck man, couldn’t he just give him the money so he could get on his knees? He didn’t think it was this complicated. It wasn’t ever this complicated._

“Until you cum. I prefer you don’t do it in my mouth though, that is my only preference.” Distantly he wondered if he sounded like a professional. And then wondered what kind of professional he would be..? A professional whore? 

Why was he even here..? 

Humming, the man handed him a neatly stacked set of bills, and Ryuji took them gracefully. Putting them in his back pocket and trying not to feel the knot in his stomach try to wiggle free. 

The cash in hand, he remembered why he was here. A stable income at the expense of his dignity and body was alright as long as he willed himself to think so. 

_This was a new experience._

Well… _sorta._

Of course he’d done this before, the whole sucking dick thing. It was one of his old teammates, someone who graduated his first year. He was cute and kept flashing Ryuji with winks and smiles. Naturally it led to a few late nights in the locker room and a whole lesson on how to properly take it deep in his mouth. Nothing past that. He had every right to be nervous, because this was a stranger, and that happened a few years ago at this point. 

It was so long ago, that he could talk about being used by his senior for a good time, so casually. 

It was a sore subject to touch in his brain. Stored next to Kamoshida, and the overwhelming need to catch a girl in his high school years to feel validated. Right between those two memories, were the ones about his senpai who told him after graduation, with a head rub before he walked away with some pretty woman, _“Thank you for the experience.”_

Coming around to it again, he graduated, so no matter what it was fucked. In fact, Ryuji was pretty sure he had a wife at this point, or fiancée, maybe. He couldn’t possibly know. 

He saw the dude in a store once, going straight up to him like their past didn’t hold any sort of weight, he tried to greet him. But, a woman peeked out from beside him, and made eye contact with Ryuji, which happened just as a full on grimace filled the face of the guy who’s cock he’d suck in the shower stalls. Suddenly remembering that, _ah,_ that might not be a pleasant memory… he excused himself, and went to find a distraction by going to play video games with Futaba. Putting that whole meeting in the back of his mind in favor of plowing through a bunch of levels in whatever game they chose. 

_He felt a bit weird then. Sick to his stomach, and disappointed in himself._ But the little redhead had no hesitation in cheering him up, with no questions asked.

_God. No._ He can’t think of her now. Not the innocent Futaba, she’d probably have a range of emotions if she found out what he was doing. She was almost like a little sister, bugging him, teasing him, playing video games with him… they cared more for each other than either of them thought. They grew closer as everyone moved on in life, and they got stuck behind. Her reaction to him getting money for sex, was one that wouldn’t be pleasant in the slightest. 

And it wasn’t his first time being paid for his service, however, the previous times were only him jerking off some horny dudes who happened to have a wad of cash. Guys who approached him on street corners, guys who would grind up against him on the subway like the sickos they were. Somewhere in his mind, back when he was working his wrist in a public restroom, he imagined he was doing the girls with their unnecessarily short school regulated uniforms, a service not to deal with a creep like this. 

_Besides,_ they gave more money when you threatened to get the police involved… 

Truthfully it wasn’t too bad of a gig. Never even seeing these guys faces, only doing the deed and going home to wash his hands. He didn’t have any memories stick, most of them were businessmen with a stable job and loving wife they boned every so often. Ryuji was like a little relief for them, and having a normal life outside of soliciting twinks on the streets gave him the plus of jerking off some clean cocks. 

“Dirty words are okay, you know, like degrading you? Can I push your head too?” He asked, putting away his wallet and moving to undo his belt. The outline in his pants, _his work pants,_ was like a preview, and a bit of background into his client. _Ah ha…_ a businessman, it was his lucky day. 

Nodding, Ryuji bit down on his lip and wondered how much more money he could make down the line if he kept going with sucking dudes off instead of handjobs, “Yep. Perfectly okay, whatever makes this easier on you.”

Sliding the leather through the last loop, the man grunted and unbuttoned his pants, “Can I bust on your face?”

Nodding, Ryuji glanced up, distracting himself from the undressing. The streetlights so distant nobody would really see even the outline of the two. This area notorious for paid sex so, even if someone noticed them, they wouldn’t do anything. Seeing someone beside a dumpster with a dick down their throat was a common occurrence. 

This particular alley did have a blue hue, the closest explanation being a light up billboard nearby. A sort of glow that painted the bricks, and bathed the two in a pale _pale_ light, rain from a few nights ago still dripping from the gutters and hitting a puddle nearby. The normal chatter and hustle of the night life would drown out any moans fortunately. Faint music from the bar who’s rusty, unused side doors were neighboring the two had also given them a cover. 

Finally looking down, he was met with the sight of a fully erect penis pointed at him, its owner's hand stroking it leisurely. It was gross. And especially made him grimace when he used words like ‘penis,’ when he was thinking. So, he sucked in a breath, watching the thing ready to go, waiting for it to meet its destination. 

Sinking to his knees, he was grateful he remembered to layer some gauze to them under his pants. Knowing how scuffed and rough they could get from one session, he felt like a pro when he thought of the solution. 

The man above, who really wasn’t all that bad looking, moaned outwardly when he gripped him. Immediately working his hand up and down the already slick shaft, slowly bringing it up and down as a sort of pre-show to the main event. The warmth of his cock and the chill of the night clashed against one another. The hot, slick skin, still made a rather lewd noise when he slid up and down. 

Ryuji was a bit occupied in his thoughts now about how hot the older man above him was on a scale of one to ten, and settling on a 6.5 before he thumbed at the head. Remembering his unspoken rule to not focus too long at their face. 

“Fuck,” the guy had cussed when Ryuji twisted his hand on the way back. Taking all the precautions to make sure the transition into his mouth was as smooth as possible, had proved well enough. Seeing how pleasurable it was for his customer. Head back, hands holding on to his coat tightly.

_It was now or never._

Taking a breath, he leaned in, and finally got to the oral portion after only a few moments of jerking his hand, still massaging the tip of his cock as he let his tongue fall free. Starting at the base, nose brushing up against his pubic hair as he licked all the way up. Satisfied with his technique, he did it once more on the other side. 

Only, this time, he removed his fingers, and replaced the focus on the head with his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around and tasting the salty precum already slathered around. Humming to himself, and looking up to barely see the twist of pleasure on the mans face. 

A hand fell to his hair and gripped lightly at his bleached locks, “Oh yeah… fucking slut, fucking,” Ryuji used his free hand to squeeze his balls, and took this opportunity to push the cock into his mouth fully, earning a strained finish to his sentance, “ _fucking whore!”_

Clutching tightly now, Ryuji kind of enjoyed the words being thrown at him, “God! I bet you get on your knees all the time dirty bitch.” 

The musky smell hit his nose again as he took the rest down his throat. The wetness of his mouth helping him immensely as he bobbed back up, and down immediately after. That action had granted him a moan, and a tighter hold. 

Deciding to do it more frequently, as it was comfortable, he began to knead his balls. Still going up and down the shaft feeling it slide in and out against his tongue, making sure he didn’t scrape with his teeth by accident. The warm flesh was foreign, but certainly not forgotten. Taking what he learned from back then and applying it now. 

Suddenly, the guy lived up to his word, and forced Ryuji’s head down. Shoving him on his dick, and grunting at the feeling of being deep in the kids mouth. Holding him there, nose grazing his skin as he hit the base. Cock entirely shoved in his mouth, he breathed hard through his nose in the small bit of time he was held. 

Pulling him off, Ryuji heaved a bit, the sound of him being torn away something lewd. He was more than prepared when he was pushed down once more. Moaning himself, and trying not to choke.

This time, words had brought on only what he could describe face fucking, “Yeah? You like that? Huh, you _slut!?”_

Roughly his head was jerked back, the fingers digging into the roots of his hair burning his scalp. Fully off at this point, he caught a quick breath as he looked up. The mans face shadowed by the night, he could only catch the way his mouth twisted into a pleasurable smile. So caught up, he missed his mark in trying to enter once again. 

Ryuji felt the slick and slimy cock slide on his cheek, and then strike his nose. Still thrusting despite the failed attempts, when he did eventually take in the dick again, the force of the hand holding him down, and the relentless power of his hips caused the tip to poke at the back of his throat. Ryuji’s own hands finding anything to grab on to, he braced himself on the side of the guy’s hips. Feeling the spit start to escape and dribble down his chin. 

Taking himself away for a moment, he heard the sloshing sounds of the current facefuck going on. The bits of him gagging, the labored moaning and grunts from above. All brought into tune by the panting, and the sound of himself breathing heavily through his nose. The slide in and out becoming so loud to his ears, sucking noises buried beneath everything. 

“Look at you taking me in like the bitch you are. Taking my cock like a pro, you love to eat dick, don’t you?” 

Taking both hands, he impaled Ryuji harshly. His eyes practically rolling into the back of his head at the overwhelming sensation. 

Pulling him off, the man leaned down, “Answer me, cunt.” 

Breathless, spit and other juices running down his chin, Ryuji nodded, “I love it.” 

Yanking at his hair once more, Ryuji’s neck craned, and he groaned at the pain blossoming from his roots, the man sneering above him, “What do you love, slut? Huh?” 

This was it, judging by the way his dick was pointed, wet and ready. Swollen and almost inviting him to finish it off, to feel the release hit his cheeks. Knowing he’d get his money, and feeling satisfied by his first blowjob session ever.

_He should’ve paid attention, though._

“Answer me!” The man tightened his hold even stronger, feeling as if he’d have a bald spot if he didn’t cooperate anymore. 

_The location was hard to see in the dark, he couldn’t possibly see the details that much._

Grinning, Ryuji bit his lip and looked up to the man, feeling the concrete dig into his knees despite his cautious preparation. Wanting desperately to palm at his own hard on, but knowing he had to deal with the one pointed at his face in the moment. 

_There was a door._

_A door neither of them had seen._

Opening his mouth, wide and ready to take the prick in once more. Ryuji spoke. 

So warm, so sweaty at the workout of having a dick relentlessly shoved deep down your throat. His ears were drumming, his blood was rushing, and his heart was pumping. Never knowing something like this could bring so much adrenaline.

All of those resulted in him not hearing the swing, the entryway beside them opening up wide. 

“I love it when you facefuck me with your cock!” He shouted, and the door had hit the wall of the alleyway right after he’d finished. Mouth just centimeters away from the man's dick, tongue stuck out and ready. 

Going pale almost immediately, his heart that was just beating a mile a minute, had completely stopped. Limbs limp, body unable to do much with what he was just caught doing. 

The door facing them, the one that was so rusty and unkept the two assumed it was to a building never used, had swung open. 

Ryuji’s heart dropped. 

He froze. But his client acted rather quickly.

In all the shock, he was shoved backwards, the man hastily getting his pants up, and fumbling through the dark for his belt, had no care. Knocking him over without a second thought, only to save himself. Ryuji felt the sting to his hands as they braced the ground, pebbles sticking to his skin. 

The guy looked up, grimacing at whatever eye contact he just made. Ryuji thought about what a weirdo whoever opened the door was, for just standing there for all this. And what an idiot he was for just sitting while his client scrambled around. 

Finally getting himself together, the man looked to Ryuji, frantic look in his eyes, heaving heavily, “Sorry.” 

_At least he got his money already._

Sighing, and brushing off his hands on his thighs, Ryuji figured he should greet the cockblocker who decided to interrupt. Standing, although wobbly, and turning his attention to the music that poured out of whatever business the person was from. 

… although he kind of sort of really wished he was as quick as the man who ran away. Still feeling the salty taste on his tongue as his mouth went dry, heart stopping. 

“... Ryuji?” 

Ryuji closed his eyes and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to curl up and die. An urge among other things, the only action he could manage was to grimace, and feel tears prick at his eyes, “I’m- I’m sorry.” 

“What were you…” 

Of all the things that could’ve happened tonight, getting caught was a possibility. He’d always told himself he’d just run as fast as he could. Planning out a situation that was likely to happen sooner or later, he didn’t calculate this very well. 

Never planning to have his legs feel this unstable, never ever planning to be completely numb and lack any urge to move. It was like this was an out of body experience, except it wasn’t. And as much as he wished it to be, he was still unfortunately in fact, in his own skin. 

Wiping at his eyes with his dirty palms, the tears stung the few new cuts he had from being thrown back. Making his vision more clear, all he wanted was to put as much distance from him and this alleyway. 

And, he couldn’t say he didn’t try. 

But as soon as he bolted, waiting to feel the wind on his face as a sign of a successful escape. His wrist was grabbed, and he was tossed back into the situation. Stuck in a place he never thought himself to be in. Not even getting the chance to gain so much as an ounce of speed, stopped before he could make it past the dumpster.

Looking up from his sleeve currently trapped beneath a vice grip. Of course the guy was quick, stealthy enough to move on the spot and hold him back. He’d always been smooth, always on his feet and ready for anything. It wasn’t a surprise he was able to stop him, as much as Ryuji’s face probably put out that it was… 

Akira stood, in an apron. Brows pinched together, hair trimmed from the last time he’d seen him. Looking more serious than ever, Ryuji wanted to toss himself into the dumpster he was just giving head behind. Not wanting to face his best friend after getting… well. A face full of dick. 

“What was that?...” He asked, still not so much as loosening his hold, “Who was that man?” 

Ryuji could guess his face looked like he was constipated, which was far from the truth. Because if anything, he probably shit himself when the door swung open, “Uhm.” 

Face changing into something he couldn’t quite read, Akira seemed a bit angry by the tone of his voice, “Are you two a thing?.. Was he forcing you!?”

Shaking his head vigorously, he couldn’t even fathom dating such a man, “Are you serious Akira? Hell no!”

Finally pulling free, and standing up straight, he could only sigh. Moving to rub at his wrist, knowing it’d be red in the morning with how tight he was held. _How on earth was he supposed to deal with something like this?_

“You heard what I said to him when you opened the door. It wasn’t forced. And that man was butt-ugly, I could _never,”_ realizing he wasn’t really reassuring him much, he groaned, “He was- he paid me to do that. He’s my client.” 

His eyebrows were so furrowed it shadowed his eyes, confusion mixed with so much more in his voice, “What do you mean by, ‘paid,’ Ryuji?” 

_It was pretty self explanatory wasn’t it?_

Sucking on his bottom lip and looking for the right words, Ryuji grimaced, “I’ve been. Um. Well… you could say I’ve been doing sexual favors for money. And uhm. This guy gave me money for a blowjob.”

“So you’re a prostitute?”

_Fuck._

Why did that particular question sting so much? He wasn’t wrong. Ryuji was a hooker. He’d been paid to suck and jack off random guys dicks for the past year, and had made bank off of it. So why did his heart feel like it’d been stabbed? 

“Yes.” He could only confirm, making complete eye contact in hopes that it made everything just, _slightly_ better, “I’m a prostitute, Akira.” 

And if he thought that had stung? Oh fuck, he didn’t even barely get to what could truly hurt him. 

It wasn’t disappointment. There was no trace of it in his voice, or face. Ryuji almost wished for that, because it would be a hell of a lot better, and way more in character for his best friend. 

Instead he was faced with absolute and complete disgust. Face scrunched up, stepping away from Ryuji like the fact that he was getting paid for sex suddenly made him _less_ of a person. Trying to separate himself from Ryuji like he had some sort of disease, moving back like the kids had did in high school when he finally came back to school after fucking up his leg. 

“What the hell happened to you?” He gestured, still looking repulsed, “That’s… this isn’t you. You wouldn’t do something so…”

Blinking. The pain in his chest worsened, and his cheeks grew even more red, feeling something beneath the surface of his sadness, “Something so disgusting..?” He filled in what was left unsaid. 

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” He asked. 

Akira just stood. 

Doing his usual, like always. He said absolutely nothing.

...And the silence was a blow right to his face. 

“You have no right.” He pointed, feeling the rage begin to make his blood boil, bubbling and heating up, “Why should you get to say that??”

It’d been so long, he could barely say Akira knew him at all anymore, so he truly didn’t have a say in this. Hoping to god their friendship wasn’t going to fade when he went back home, he was already in denial. Knowing it started to crumble even before he left. 

Towards the end he started to blow off Ryuji’s texts, hang with others. And it really wasn’t something that bugged him, maybe it would’ve if Akira was his only friend. If he turned him down, he’d just go hang with Yusuke, or Ann. From the time he’d started middle school, he’d just… grown to expect people to not want to be around him all the time. 

But, it grew more frequent. The amount of times he was shot down, the times he’d sit alone in the fishing spot looking at the place next to him. Remembering the words he told his best friend back in that restaurant, and wondering if it was just wishful thinking. Even the fish had stopped biting at that point. 

Eating at the ramen shop made him sad, so he didn’t even go there for weeks before the whole, ‘shooting god in the face,’ shit went down. Thinking of all the things he told Akira, and noticing how over time, he was the only one talking. 

It wasn’t a pity party. 

He actively tried to hang with him, he would find him after school, ask to sleep over after mementos missions. Give him the excuse that his mom had missed him and wanted him to come over to talk to her sometime. But, he’d almost always walk away with someone else instead of Ryuji. 

Of course, his deep internalized fear that he was showing his interest too much had set in. And then he backed off. Praying to whatever shrine he could find that Akira didn’t find out about his crush. Feeling pathetic to admit it to himself that he even had one in the first place, let alone one on his closest friend, who also happened to be of the same gender. 

So, when he left. He stuck to texting and having voice calls once a week. It eased his worry, got him through the rest of high school and into college. Built up the hype for him to return home to Tokyo finally so they could reunite, and maybe Ryuji could hype himself up to finally admit his feelings. Maybe.

Akira scowled in front of him, “I have no right? I thought we were close. I told you things I’ve never told anyone.” 

Clenching his fists, he tried his best to control the violence that his old classmates thought he always had in him, “So have I! But you haven’t talked to me like that in _months.”_

He picked him up three weeks ago. So genuinely excited for him to be back, like his presence made him free again. The hug they had at the station was so suffocating, and so good that didn’t care if it was so tight it killed him, _it just felt right._

 _But that was the last time they had seen each other. Had hung out completely alone like old times._ And fuck it all if Akira was going to ignore that. 

Fuck it all if he wasn’t going to let it all out in the dingy shithole they were in. Take that bottled up pain and let it loose.

Of course he didn’t plan for crying, but that was besides the point. 

“You-“ the tears stung, “You knew! The amount of late night calls, all that shit I told you. My biggest fear is abandonment. And fuck it if I don’t cope in my own ways at my best friend leaving me behind. You don’t know jack-shit about me!”

Akira’s mouth closed a bit more, and Ryuji’s chest rose and fell rather aggressively in the immediate rush that came towards him, “To see you tell me you can’t hang out, and then to watch people post on social media that you’re eating out with them. Or going to go see the movie _I_ wanted to see, that _I_ asked you to go to.” 

“That happened even _before_ you left! So, do you know what I did instead? After the first few times of feeling defeated and sad? I went here, and got on my knees for a few guys a night. Instead of feeling sorry for myself I went to make money.” He kept going. Feeling his words fly from his mouth like bullets from a gun, the metal not even knowing if it was hitting its target.

Running a hand through his hair, and seeing the look of astonishment in his friend, he scoffed, “I knew I was worthless. I picked you up from the station and took you out to eat a month ago and we only met up once a few days after that. And even so? It was with everyone else.”

He couldn’t stop. _He didn’t really want to, heaven forbid he actually ever got to vent like this and not be a stuttering mess._

“No job wanted me, I didn’t blame them. I started this back when we were still going with the thieves, back when I still had a purpose. No schedule, no hours, it was a flexible income.” 

Akira shook his head, still looking just as out of it, as he was when he opened the door, “If you needed money Ryuji, you didn’t have to do this. You know we had more than enough from all the palaces.” 

Scoffing, his anger grew again, “I don’t want pity money! I was never in action anymore anyway towards the end, so I barely deserved it. I earned my own way, just by taking a few cocks in my hand on the weekends.”

He smirked at that comment, knowing it struck a chord by the look to Akira’s face, “I couldn’t possibly tell you what I was dealing with either leading up to the interrogation. So one weekend I saw a random post on the internet offering up a shitload of money for a handjob, and I took it. I was jerking off strangers while my best friend was planning his own murder! Do you know how shitty I felt?” 

“Ryuji-“ he started.

Now he was too far gone, spiraling down a hole and listing off all the shit he’d held up for years. Just spewing everything he never spoke of in fear of looking like an ass, “I paid for rent after four sessions. Two a night, working three days a week? I even had the extra to buy me my favorite mangas, replace my worn down socks.” 

If he was hurting Akira, his unchanging shocked expression didn’t show one bit of it. 

If he was hurting Akira, he didn’t really care at this moment. Always bottling up his regrets and saving them to think about when he couldn’t catch so much as five minutes of sleep on a school night. His mind much better occupied than empty, anyway. 

“You can’t possibly enjoy doing this, Ryuji. It’s not you.” He tried, just barely reaching out a hand.

Scrunching up his face, Ryuji controlled his instincts to slap it away. Not wanting to taint his skin anyway, never getting the chance to wash his hands, “How can you know it’s, ‘not me,’ when you haven’t even talked to me?” 

Shaking his head, Akira's expression finally twisted into offense, before he looked like he’d been wounded, “I’m still your best friend, no matter what. And this isn’t who you are.” 

_Now he was prepared to get vicious._ Not a care in the world, Ryuji was going to screw over any view Akira had of him from this moment on. 

“You’re wrong, your image of me is-it’s wrong,” he sneered, “Do you know I let them come on my face? It felt good ya know? To have their hot cum hit my cheeks, to hear them moan, call me a _slut_.”

Akira sort of just, froze, “Stop it.” 

Shaking his head in response, he channeled his previous sessions, getting himself all hyped up “Feeling their slick cocks slide through my fingers, I was almost tempted a few times to have them just fuck me. Even if the dude was ugly as hell, it was hard not to want their dick in me.” 

“Ryuji _enough_.” 

Smiling almost evilily, there was no way in hell he was stopping now, things like this got him going anyway, “I used to suck off my senpai back in school. I used that knowledge on the streets, and right here tonight on that guy. I’ll gross you out, _sometimes I would imagine the guys who paid me were you!”_

Akira paled, looking almost completely white in this lighting, “Wh- what?”

_And that was fuel to keep going._

“Oh yeah, but after a while I stopped. Just started liking the idea of taking strangers' dicks in my hands for money. I loved looking up into their eyes and seeing how good they felt, all because of me-“

“Ryuji.” He interrupted again. 

“And the nice feeling of-“

“STOP IT!” 

Flinching. Ryuji saw the rage in the guy's eyes, and taking the fear it put into him aside, he smiled wildly knowing his plan worked. 

In this dark alleyway. Faint music from wherever Akira had emerged from, sounds of cars in the distance and the weird feeling humidity in the cool air. Of all the times he’d seen him as Joker, he’d never looked this pissed. _And- Jesus what the hell. Why the fuck did it made him horny._

“No matter what you say, I know you. This isn’t the fun-loving guy I ran into a palace with all those years ago.” Akira had seemed out of breath from the energy it took to look this upset. 

Shaking his head, Ryuji really hadn’t signed up for an argument today, “People change, Akira. I changed.”

The other had stood for a few seconds, at a loss as what to say to such words.

“You were chasing after girls all through high school, you said you didn’t like men. And now that’s all forgotten?” He accused, and the accusation was almost a fatal blow, “Now you’re… now you’re on your knees for strange men!?”

_Fuck._

“This is-“ he groaned, “This is why I don’t tell people, why I never have! I’ve always liked both sides, I was so stupid back then, to play up liking girls so much to hide it. It took a long time, years of me pushing those feelings to the side to realize.” 

Now, shock filled his friends face, Ryuji’s face felt so warm he could most likely fry an egg on it. And god, Akira wasn’t helping, “You’re bisexual?” 

God. _Fuck._

Ryuji nodded. And then tried to remember a single person besides his own mother who he’d ever admitted it to. Afraid nobody would support him, even if they were as close as could be. It was always instilled in him to hide it away and mask it with the relentless flirting to any girl he saw. (Not to say he wasn’t actively trying to get a girlfriend in those moments, anyway.) 

Thinking back on it, it was a stupid idea. Knowing his friends wouldn’t have judged him… well. Maybe they would’ve thought he was joking at first, but the revelation of his sexuality was something so scary he couldn’t will himself to tell the thieves in fear they’d run away. 

“I’ve… I've had to deal with thinking you were straight,” adding to the list of emotions on this guy's face, he almost looked mortified, “Was what you said earlier, true?” 

Ryuji was feeling the repercussions of his rant. Looking down at his sneakers and never wanting to ever make eye contact with Akira ever again. 

“Yes.” Was all he could manage. 

It had been years since he realized it. 

The gut feeling was always there, but always shoved away when he thought too hard about it. Remembering downloading unpixelated porn onto his old laptop that took years to start up, and thinking to himself, _why am I looking at the guy and the girl?_

He chalked it up to wanting to learn how to have sex, _that’s why he watched the dudes as well._

The most stupid part of it all, was still thinking he was straight when he was with his senpai. _Why?_ He couldn’t possibly give you a sound answer that made complete sense. But in the moment, he assumed this didn’t classify him as being gay. It was one guy. He still liked girls. 

Liking girls was an understatement. He was girl-crazy to the point that he came off as a bit pervy at times. Also giving that as an excuse, _why was he so bonkers about girls, but never the same with boys?_

It got worse when Akira and him became friends. He’d felt… different. And it was all but terrifying to him. 

This wasn’t at all like the hollow feeling of sucking dick in the shower stalls after track practice. It was something that made his stomach twist, like the walls of his belly were forming a cocoon, ready to let all the butterflies free. Wings tickling his insides at just the thought of his best friend. 

He googled the term for, ‘bisexual,’ and came back more confused. 

Then he googled a forum about, _‘bisexuality,’_ and came back knowing that everyone who swung both ways had a different experience. One entry struck familiarity in him. The title, ‘I’m afraid to admit I like both male and females.’ And the contents below resonated like a symphony of orchestra instruments. Each word like a note played in balance with the others. 

That orchestra played a unique sound for everyone who liked both genders.

_He looked at girls and guys in porn because he liked dicks and pussy._ And to overwhelm the idea and fear of liking a man, he put a front out, and overdid it on the sexualization of everyone in the vicinity that happened to have tits. _He was an asshole with that shit, too._

It took him giving blowjobs in a locker room, _and then_ his best friend, to realize he liked the same sex, and opposite sex. 

Of course he felt stupid, but they didn’t exactly teach shit like this in school, now did they? 

“And… you like me?” Akira asked, like he hadn’t heard Ryuji proclaim that he pictured the guys he was blowing having his best friend's face earlier. 

It may have taken a long time to realize that question, but it was true, “Yes. I do.” 

He was waiting for the final blow, bowing his head in shame at admitting something he was hiding all this time. It almost felt more embarrassing than getting caught with a dick in your mouth… almost. 

He was waiting for the, “ew.” 

And he probably could’ve kept waiting forever, but it never came. He stood looking at his shoe laces and refused to look up as neither of them spoke. 

Figuring that this was going to ruin their friendship one day, was one thing. But actually having it happen so early on, and like this? It wasn’t the best feeling in the world, and he prayed Akira was the only person who would know for as long as he could manage. 

He wasn’t ready to tell anyone else his sexuality, for a _very_ long time, and when he decided to let it loose to his mom, she told him that it was okay. That he could take his time, and tell his friends when he was completely ready and comfortable. 

They had their own lives now, all doing their own things… he was waiting for the right moment all this time. But always chickened out, and never spoke a word about it. 

“I’m-“ Akira tried, and Ryuji still refused to look up, “I’m so stupid.” 

_Well that wasn’t what he expected-_

Lifting his head, he caught the wonderful grey gaze pointed at him, looking just the slightest bit _frazzled._ Like someone had just slapped him for no reason, he pressed a hand to his cheek and looked to the ground himself as soon as he realized he was being stared at. 

“You are really good at playing straight, let me tell you.” He mumbled, speaking into his palm.

Honestly he didn’t know what the guy was on about, but he was okay with that as long as he wasn’t the only one looking displaced by this whole thing. Both their bodies felt more like goop than anything else. Souls still there, just, unable to act upon anything sensible. 

He sighed, and still held his hand up as he found Ryuji’s eyes again, “You- do you _still_ like me..?” 

God he wanted to die, wondering if the blue lighting around would mix with the pink on his face and would paint it purple, “Uhm… yeah?” 

The hand moved to his mouth, changing to a fist on its way over. Akira looked like someone who had just had his whole world flipped upside down, like a lie had just been uncovered. 

“... ‘Kira are you okay?” He asked, leaning in to try and get a better look at his face. Noticing that even with a haircut, the bangs still fell and covered his eyes. 

Shaking his head, he dropped his fist, “No. I’m just trying to-“ he cut himself off to sigh, “I’m trying to process the fact that I repeatedly beat myself up over having a crush on my best friend.”

Ryuji blinked. 

Maybe it looked like he closed his eyes, it was dark out, so he couldn’t really know. But he did blink for a solid second to take in the words just handed to him. 

_What!?_

Now, out of all the things he had been through in just the last half hour alone. Taste of a businessman’s dick still fresh on his tongue, standing in an alleyway with Akira, and a wad of sex money in his pocket- this took the cake for the craziest moment. 

“Wait.” He tried to reassure himself, but his doubts had gotten to him and he felt dumb, “You mean best friend as in me? Did you- do you still have a crush on me!?”

Tossing his head back, Akira groaned like admitting it was pulling a tooth out, “Yes, I mean my best friend, Ryuji. _You.”_

Well. 

His mouth went dry. And he felt like the closest thing he could ever get to solve that problem, would be to drown himself in water. Frozen stiff, if there was a breeze, he’d fall like a child-built block tower, just one small gust of wind sending him down. 

Now, he didn’t plan for this… because who the hell would? He couldn’t have possibly ever known going into this alleyway tonight, that he’d be cornered by his best friend and would have a mutual confession session after he’d just spoken all the shit he’d been keeping to himself. 

Swearing he had already spilled his guts, he wondered why his stomach had started to churn a bit. 

“I thought you knew back in high school…” Akira ran a hand through his own hair, jostling it in the back a little, the quirk he never seemed to forget after all these years, he continued to play with his hair, “I thought you were trying to shove me liking you off by constantly going after girls.” 

_Oh fuck he really was a dick back then._

Ryuji sighed, puffing out the hot air in his cheeks before apologizing, “I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been… god, I was an ass. I’m so sorry ‘Kira.” 

Laughing lightly, he finally stopped toying with the fluffy strands seemingly placed perfect upon his head, barely visible in the lighting, “You loved to throw yourself on me more often than not. Also, I remember vividly that you told me your spot was right next to me… so I think we both missed a few things.” 

Ryuji shook his head, and finally felt confident in what he was saying. Standing his own and coming to his senses that _he was an adult now, and should act like one,_ “No no, you let me speak my mind. And you should too, I was a jerk. I’m surprised I didn’t get smacked for every pervy thing I did.” 

Reluctantly, Akira nodded, “I guess you’re right…” 

“I’m sorry I ranted like that.” He cringed at the recent memory, about spitting out words he hardly meant, “I wanted to get you going… talking about sucking dick and all that…” 

Akira shook his head in response, “I mean it worked. Didn’t it?”

_Damn he could’ve at least denied the last bit slightly couldn’t he?-_

No. No, he was right, and part of being an adult included owning up to your actions, and realizing you’re not the victim. Blame can shift whenever you encounter something trivial, and he had to take responsibility. He had to learn to not play innocent. 

And, he did. They both did so… 

… 

Now what?

They just stood. Awkwardly, and stiff. 

One last time with all the sincerity and guilt from his previous words, Ryuji huffed, “I did mean the part about thinking of you. But I can promise that me enjoying it that much-? it was just said in the heat of the moment.”

Biting down onto his lip, Akira nodded, “I hoped as much. And, I’m sorry for pushing you away, Ryuji. I swear through it all I never thought of you differently, and I should’ve known not to place my best friend to the side like that.” 

“I should’ve tried harder- sucked it up and just told you-“ Ryuji had started.

Shaking his head and stopping the guy, Akira sighed, “I’m saying the same thing. I guess it turns out we were both kinda dumb, huh?” 

….

Okay. Okay. _Now what?_

They’d both apologized, and then continued on to confess their love for each other. Standing in the dingy backstreets of the red-light district so long, the whole world around them hadn’t seemed real since that door swung open. 

If they crossed the threshold to the alleyway onto the sidewalk, what would happen? Would the ground fall away? Would everything shrivel and disintegrate? 

“I can’t believe we could’ve been together this whole time.” Akira sighed, breaking the silence and graciously taking Ryuji from his thoughts, “All the things we could’ve done over the years… we’re so dumb.” 

Biting on his bottom lip, and seeing the look of remorse, Ryuji couldn’t believe that after everything, he was still able to spew the bullshit that came from his mouth. Feeling a chill on his neck before scratching it as his nerves began to get to him, “Uhm… well we could-“

It was hard to express something like this. And he wasn’t off to a good start judging by the rather confused look he was given. 

“We could make up for lost time right now… y’know?” Eye contact was impossible at this point, and upon looking down, he chose to focus on the fucked up way he laced his shoes rather than focusing on the guy standing in front of him, “Ah ha… like uhh- I dunno. Things.” 

_And they must’ve caught right back up to where they left off because Akira grinned,_ his sly smile a sign that he was going to indulge in Ryuji being flustered. He leaned in slightly, and pressed for more information at the expense of the others embarrassment, “What does ‘things’ entail?” 

It was official, yes. This was real, and they’d fallen back into their old routine, Akira’s favorite pastime getting another go around. Even in a time like this, even when they’d confessed that they liked each other, he still made time to be an asshole. 

Rolling his eyes and trying hard not to grimace, Ryuji let a sigh out, “Like ah-“ _fucking hell,_ “K-kissing and stuff? I- _man_ why do you gotta do this!? You know what I mean, get a little frisky n’ shit.” 

It looked like Akira had swallowed back a laugh, but looks were deceiving. Because the way his eyes seemed to darken had caused something to stir deep within Ryuji, “I know exactly what you’re getting at.” 

His breath had got caught up in his throat before he could manage out the pathetic, _“You do?”_

They hadn’t even touched each other yet, and Ryuji was already hot. Feeling the eyes bore into him, pick at his skin and threaten to bury their stare deep into him. Like he was being torn apart, either the world was growing, or he was shrinking, and his lungs had struggled to catch up with the shift. 

Truly, in all he’d done over the years. He’d never felt like this before, not to the point that he was shaking. Never to the point that he genuinely with all his heart _wanted_ what was potentially being offered up. _It’s why he suggested it in the first place…_

Truly, he’d never been this horny before in his whole life. 

And when Akira had advanced forward, and basically trapped him up against the wall… maybe his heart fluttered a bit. Being so close to his face, breathing him in and out. 

Leaning in, Ryuji placed the first kiss. 

A smile spread across Akira’s face, and Ryuji decided to copy the expression. Face heating up, his hands hooked behind the others neck, and his heart threatening to stop at the suggestion of what was going to happen. 

_It wasn’t like he didn’t dream of this day either._ Maybe in a different setting, yes… but, it simply didn’t matter. 

His head was already hurting. Pounding in his skull, but it sure didn’t help to have it bonk into the brick wall of the alley. Not really ever seeing himself to need headache medication after a session was one thing. But truly he didn’t see himself making out with Akira… like… ever. Yet. Here they stood.

His mouth was on him in mere seconds, feeling the heat of both their faces immediately build up between them. Wrapping his arms around Akiras neck, and distantly wondering if they should’ve waited to do this at a better place so he could brush the taste of some other guys cock out of his mouth. But, feeling the pair of lips so warm against his, he could tell that it wasn’t much of an issue for the other party. 

Passionate couldn’t even begin to describe this. Ryuji just feeling… _heavy._ Breaking apart for small moments to deepen their kisses, so caught up in the feeling he’d forgotten to breathe every so often. Eyes snapped shut, he couldn’t even tell if he was even working, or if it was Akira doing all of it. 

Sure he’d had fantasies of this moment. Of the day he’d finally confess his feelings, and get the chance to kiss his best friend. But he didn’t expect to be breathless behind a dumpster in the grimy backstreets of the red-light district in Tokyo. Already feeling the blood rush straight to his pants. 

“How far-“ he tried, being interrupted by another kiss, “How far do you want to go?” 

Akira stopped, and looked into Ryuji’s eyes, like he could find the answer there within his pupils, “How far did you go with the men?” 

Shrugging, he actually felt a little self conscious about it, “Today was my first blowjob gig. It’s just been jerking them off for the past few years.” 

And now, he looked a little mad. Probably upset that Ryuji thought of it so casually, the heat that blossomed from his cheeks again at realizing that fact. And he felt embarrassed for the first time in a while about his occupation. 

“I’ve never let them do me, Akira.” He brought the guy into a hug, and practically whispered the words into the air in hopes it also happened to hit Akira’s ears, “If that’s what you’re thinking..? I’m still… you know.” 

He finished for him, “A virgin?” 

_Oh god._

Scrunching up his face, he nodded despite feeling pathetic, “I mean I have some things at home I’ve obviously tried- but I guess-“ 

Raising a brow, Akira moved him out of the hug to look at his face, “You guess? You can’t guess if you’ve had sex before, Ryuji.” 

Closing his eyes and inhaling to stop his nervousness, he turned his head away, “OKAY! Yes! Yes. I’m a virgin, Akira. The furthest I’ve ever gone is using… toys at home, okay?” 

… 

He didn’t want to open his eyes now. Hoping the coloring of the alleyway hid how flushed he was, he wanted to shrivel up and die at this point. Admitting something like that while a hard-on pressed into his leg, and his own dick twitched in his pants.

Peeking a look with one eye, through his squinted look, he had the pleasure of seeing the usually stoic face of his best friend, twist into _nervousness._ Quickly shooting both open to get the full picture to save into his mind. 

“So if we were to say, _do it right here,”_ he gestured around him, “You’d be good?” 

Ryuji couldn’t help but to furrow his brow. 

Pursing his lips, he stepped a bit closer, “... do you have lube?”

Pointing behind him to the old rusty door he’d come out of earlier, he nodded, “I work at the Crossroads right there, I’m sure my boss, Lala has some.” 

… he wasn’t even gonna question it. Because honestly it wasn’t the weirdest thing that had occurred tonight. 

So. That’s how he found himself where he was at the current moment. Up against the alley wall pants not even down his legs all the way, the chill of the night hitting his exposed back. 

Lubed up and ready to go, all it took was a rather hard push… and Akira had found himself lodged all the way inside of his best friend. The grunt heard around the world, _did people ever get used to having a cock in them?_

Because even if they did, Akira seemed far bigger than most. The initial stretch caused his eyes to water, he had to hold down a pathetic cry. The shudder behind him a sign that at least someone was enjoying it right off the bat. 

However, it had only taken a few minutes of shallow thrusts for them to both start to get into it. 

_It had also only taken a few minutes for Akira to pick up a brutal way of fucking the life out of Ryuji._

“Oh, fuck. Akira.” He panted, really wishing the brick wasn’t the only thing he could hold on to for purchase. Also, really wishing he wasn’t losing his virginity to his lifelong crush in an alleyway, but… yeah, the responsive moans to the repeated slide in and out of his ass kind of contradicted the statement.

The hands grabbing at his sides were somehow gentle. Not squeezing too hard as the dick currently in him pounded in at a fast pace, each slap, each sound made when Akira had clashed with his skin had shown just how rough he was being fucked. 

It wasn’t like he was complaining, he’d wished he could get this speed when he was spread out on his bed. But his wrist wouldn’t move nearly as fast enough, and the dildo was difficult to hold at the angle he liked. Settling more often than not, to sit on it, taking cock from behind was probably the best feeling he’d felt in a long while.

Every so often, when there’d be a slow slide out, the thickness of Akira spreading his hole until the whole thing was almost out of him, Akira would run his hand up and down Ryuji’s back. Smoothing over the skin, up and down, like the simple touch was a recharge, the softness of his palms tickling and sending waves of unusual pleasure all over his body. Like he was suspended in time for a single moment before he continued with a large thrust. 

This time, after the relentless pounding and subsequent petting, Akira leaned forward over top of Ryuji. Hooking his chin over one shoulder, and wrapping an arm underneath his other, he had Ryuji held exactly where he wanted him, and it sent a shiver down his spine. They were so close, pressed into each other, that he was sure Akira had to have felt the trembling on his stomach. 

Taking his sweet time, Ryuji could feel every inch enter him when he decided to make his way back in. The warmth of his insides combining with the heat of the slick cock had caused Ryuji to sweat. Wondering why Akira had suddenly gone gentle, and slow. The sensual feeling was making his legs shake, and his desire flare. 

He could feel the breath in his ear, so truly he didn’t know why he was shocked to hear the whisper. Mouth so close, Ryuji rolled his eyes back before Akira had even spoken, “You're doing so good, Ryuji.” 

The sensation of the words hitting his ear had him wanting to scrunch up his shoulders, but with the hold he was currently in, he couldn’t do anything close, “Ahh, Akira-“ 

Something about his name being put out into the world had always caused the pace to pick up more. Able to move his own hips backwards to meet a thrust in time just as he took up a bit more speed, he swore his knees were gonna buckle. Almost unable to keep himself standing any longer. 

“I can’t-“ he didn’t even know what he was trying to say the first time. Coming out in a pathetic whine as he matched another deep thrust, the stretch of his walls rendering him speechless for a moment, “Kira’, go faster.” 

Ryuji’s palms pressed into the rough and bumpy brick, cheek to match. He could already feel the abrasions to his skin, panting as the momentum seemed to slow to a crawl. 

In… out. The slick feeling of being entered over and over was overwhelming. 

_In….._ he couldn’t even will himself to push back to make things more rapid like in the beginning, the pleasure blossoming all over his body had rendered him useless. 

_Out……._ He moaned at a rather deep thrust, still keeping the same brutal time.

Akira was still _so_ close to him, _in…._ “It feels so hot inside you.” 

Ryuji whimpered, wondering if this was how dirty talk was supposed to make you feel like all this time, just as Akira had slid slowly _out…_

 _In and out. In…. and out._ The only thing heard was the panting between the two, tears pricking at Ryuji’s eyes with all the sensations wracking his body. Bones became loose as he just let whatever happen to him, happen. 

“Oh shit- _please,”_ he tried to plead without choking on his words, “Please- harder, Akira, you’re drivin’ me crazy here.” 

“If I go any faster I’m going to cum,” he followed almost immediately, as if he wanted to yell but wouldn’t allow himself to. 

One rough slide, all the way to the hilt, and Ryuji felt like his knees were buckling under the pressure. Panting, and wishing he was as cold as he was earlier compared to the heat he was feeling all over his body. _Isn’t cumming the point?_

Reaching one hand beneath Ryuji like it was nothing, he slid into his boxers and started to stroke at his already hard erection. Ready to burst after not being touched for so long, the drawn out whine he let out had relayed how great it felt. Feeling the slender fingers that had just recently prodded around his asshole, now move along every inch, had caused even more embarrassing noises. Somehow still being pounded into as well, Akira proved to be a multitasker. 

The, _“nngg!”_ Or the, _“Ahh!”_ And even the occasional hisses had caused the man mounted behind him to increase pace in both areas. 

One slick motion, and Ryuji gasped, “Oh my god I’m gonna- _already-!?”_

As if to tease him, Akira repeated the action, and seemed to enjoy the groan of pleasure that came from it, “What are you going to do, Ryuji?” 

Rubbing at his tip, and quickly moving back to jerk his wrist, distantly Ryuji wondered how hard it was to do this all in the confines of his underwear. But the thoughts always seemed too far away with the overstimulation he was receiving. A double whammy was too much for his mind to possibly handle. Nails trying to dig into the brick as it just _kept going._

 _“Fuck you I’m gonna blow a load here!”_ He admitted through gritted teeth. Practically feeling the smile form behind him. 

The cock buried in his ass, had drawn out once more, and the hand currently at the base of his own dick, had mimicked the motions. 

With one hard, and deep push, and a quick slide of his hand, Akira had milked an orgasm right out of him. Leaning in again to hear the drawn out moan, breathy and full of exhaustion. Thick spurts, slowly still being squeezed out with a few more pumps, he hung his head between the arms still somehow holding him up. His entire being shaking at this point. 

Hints of relief at the release that he’d been building up, couldn’t be heard over the drumming in his ears. Pace of the beats matching the ongoing thrusting into his tender hole. 

“You just got so tight-“ Akira tried to get out more, but interrupted himself by gripping the sides of Ryuji’s ass. Most likely smearing the fresh cum onto him without a second thought, “Shit I’m close.” 

The faster he went, the more Ryuji felt like he was going to fall to the ground, and continue to fall forever, “No shiiit!?” Without the support of the other holding him up, it seemed more likely than not, “Kira jus’...” he could barely get it out, “Jus’ cum in my mouth I seriously can’t stand up anymore.” 

A couple short thrusts followed. 

And then they sort of just… abruptly stopped. 

Just managing to look over his shoulder slightly, he couldn’t see shit, and just that small action had drained him beyond belief. More frustrated at this point than anything.

Almost raspy at this point, he was wondering if the guy just died back there, “Akira come on- do you need more batteries in your dick or somethin’?“ 

Suddenly, he was twisted around. 

Looking down between them to notice the rather frantic work of hands peeling off a condom. Ryuji tried hard to get a look at what was going on up on Akira’s face, watching as he looked so concentrated, yet frazzled. All boiling down to a little bit of rubber and a dick, it couldn’t have been as trivial as the expression was making it out to be. 

I mean, it was an answer to his proposal, so, with his knees shaking, already wobbly from standing up for the first time in a while. It was easy to sink down. Eye level with the rock hard cock pointed at him, freshly freed from its confines, and ready to burst. 

_This felt like a blissful dream._

Opening his mouth, he took the whole thing in at once, and reveled in the sound of all the air leaving Akira. The gasp like music to his ears, it was somehow louder than the various slurping noises that came with a good blowjob. 

He used his hand too, guiding in the hot member in deeper than before, the feeling of fingers in his hair excited him. Swirling his tongue around the head like nothing, and closing his eyes to better focus on the task in front of him, his hollowed out cheeks only left room for breathing from his nose. Chest rising and falling aggressively as he continued to suck away. 

Unlike earlier, he’d actually be finishing this. 

Ignoring the fact that the cock he was shoving down his throat had just recently been inside him, he genuinely liked the salty taste. A moment of the guy from earlier flashing by, he never knew he’d actually enjoy bobbing his head up and down like this. But his desire was telling him otherwise. 

Pushing at Ryuji’s head a bit, he wanted to pull off and tell him to be patient. But rather, a low hum had come out, and Akira had let a short breath out, a signal that what he’d just done was good. 

He’d closed his mouth more around the cock, and began to hum and moan as he took it all in. Guided by the tight grip in his hair, he couldn’t get any air in the few bobs he’d gotten in, and somehow he was perfectly fine with that. 

Just about ready to pop off, and put it back in again, he’d reached the head. Suddenly feeling a wave of warmth flood his mouth without any sort of warning. He grunted, and tried to pull off, thwarted by the hands holding him in place, their owner too occupied by lust to pay any attention. 

_He came in his mouth without even telling him!_

Of course the cum didn’t taste anything _close_ to good. Bitter and salty, he’d wanted to spit it out, but chose to swallow as Akira refused to pull away. Grimacing at the feeling of it sliding down his throat. 

Finally. _Finally._ With the remaining bits of semen falling onto his chin and around his lips, the guy finally removed himself from Ryuji’s mouth. 

Forget trying to look cool and mighty, the coughing fit that came immediately after was well deserved. Rubbing at his throat in any attempt to ease the rawness, and push down the load he’d just swallowed faster. 

It felt like time had stood still. Sitting on his knees, regaining composure and feeling the sticky mess of what had just happened on his face. The faint feeling of his own cum from earlier on his ass, was the furthest thing from bothersome. 

He was still working on coming down from whatever had just happened between the two of them. 

Taking a deep breath, Ryuji wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Choosing to look up, he saw the night sky behind Akira’s head, face pointed to him. Chest heaving, and hand still on his dick, now limp in his grip. It’d honestly be a good photo with the backdrop… minus the whole… dick part. 

_He’d just freaking… blew his best friend._

Neither of them had spoken for that period of time, Ryuji watching in silence as his head spun. The slow move to put away his cock, tucking it in his briefs, and lazily pulling up his pants as they were left to their own minds. 

_His best friend just fucked him in a dirty alleyway after he’d caught him whoring himself out. His bestest friend in the world had just-_

“So uhm.” The air felt thinner when Akira spoke, “What’s going to happen now?” 

He could still taste the cum of this man in his mouth and he had the audacity to ask about the future. 

Screw it if he was going to walk, let alone stand at this moment, “I dunno? We did have a whole heart to heart before this. Confessed n’ shit.” 

Nodding, there truly was no room for any sort of awkwardness between them. There couldn’t possibly be. They’d both seen each other’s dicks up close now, and they’d both screamed at each other back and forth in the middle of the night, accompanied by the disgusting scenery, standing right next to a huge garbage can.

Somehow, Ryuji found the strength to stand. Although wobbly, and knees unpredictable, he’d managed to catch the slightest bit of balance. And that seemed like an impossible victory. 

Buttoning up his pants as Akira stood idly, “I mean. Would you like to go out?” 

Somehow, after all this, he still had the strength in his body to feel flustered. Like someone had just prodded at his heart instead of his ass, he’d known it was stupid to become bashful in a moment like this. Bathing in whatever semblance of an afterglow there was in this settling. 

“Of course.” His heart skipped a beat, and he’d swore his lungs could shrivel up and die if he didn’t get a decent breath in, “Just… one thing.” 

There was room for humor. 

I mean, it was them. Even when things were insanely heavy and tough, there was always a bit of room for a joke. 

“What is that?” Akira had said, rather smug for his own good. 

Reaching forward to pull him by his shirt, Ryuji got as close as possible to his face. Looking into his beautiful eyes, and feeling the bits of hair tickling his cheeks, _of course he’d throw on a grin._

“Warn me next time you’re gonna cum in my mouth,” he quickly pushed Akira away, and had moved out from being trapped up against the wall. Trying hard not to burst out into a fit of laughs at the embarrassed expression the guy had suddenly worn. 

A full smile now, for once in a long _long while_ , Ryuji had felt… good. 

Shrugging, he’d started to feel cold again, playing with the wad of cash in his pocket as he looked at Akira. 

It might not have been a perfect way to start this all, but it did have a rather happy ending. 

“It’s not polite to cum in someone’s mouth without saying anything.” 

Akira groaned. 

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it not smutty enough? I’m sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, Pegoryu week is starting soon. Haven’t got shit for that. Also have college soon so that’s a joy... and I have so many half written fics sniff sniff 
> 
> I’d love for some comments!!! They genuinely make my day ahsbagga


End file.
